


Come A Little Closer

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Peer Pressure, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stetopher Week 2017, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “What’s life without a little risk?”





	Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stetopher Week 2017 and Kinktober Day 24: exhibition/voyeurism.
> 
> A/N: This is a high school AU where everyone's ages have been changed so Chris, Peter, and Stiles are all in high school together. Chris and Peter are upperclassmen and Stiles is an underclassman. I'm purposely leaving the ages/grades vague. The "Peer Pressure" tag is used because Stiles is coaxed into joining Chris and Peter in a sexual situation.

 

Doing this here was pretty stupid. It didn’t mean Chris was putting up much of a fuss about it though, not when Peter was kissing down his neck and working his belt open. Besides, school was over for the day, and the lacrosse team was already out on the field for practice. The locker room would be empty for at least another forty-five minutes. 

“We could be doing this in my truck.” Chris managed to point out. “Less chance of getting caught if we’re parked behind—” He lost his words for a moment when Peter got a hand around his cock and gave it a few strokes. 

Peter’s voice was smug when he asked, “What’s life without a little risk?”

Chris groaned, head tipped back against the tile of the wall. At least they were hiding in the shower area and less likely to be seen. He hitched his hips forward, fucking into the channel of Peter’s fist. It was a little too dry, but getting better with each pass as precome spread over his skin. 

“Of course you’re getting off on the risk of being caught.” Chris groaned, not truly caring if his boyfriend had a bit of an exhibitionist streak in him. It was difficult to stay annoyed when he could feel his orgasm building. 

As if on cue, the creak of a door caught their attention. Peter’s hand slowed, but didn’t stop completely. Chris held his breath, praying whoever it was that came into the locker room got their shit and got out. 

“It’s just one person.” Peter whispered into his ear. He rubbed the pad of his thumb along the underside of Chris’ cockhead, coaxing out a shudder. “They’re coming closer.”

His heart was beating fast enough that he could barely hear anything other than the pounding in his ear and the silky tease of Peter’s voice. Chris grabbed Peter by the wrist and glared at him. Peter just smiled sweetly and used his other hand to reach inside Chris’ jeans; he rolled Chris’ balls in his palm and pressed up behind them with two fingers. Chris choked back a moan. 

“He’s standing by the door. Can you see him?”

Chris looked over Peter’s shoulder to see a person peeking into the shower room. It was the sheriff’s son, someone Chris recognized because the Argents made it their business to know all of the police force in town. Came in handy in their line of work. 

He cursed and dug his fingernails into Peter’s arm. “Stop.”

The last thing they needed was being ratted out.

Peter turned to look at the kid. The shift of his body would make it obvious what his hands were doing. Chris watched the kid’s eyes go wide. 

“See something you like?” Peter asked casually, his grip tightened on Chris’ cock. “What’s your name?”

Gaze bouncing from the two of them, around the room, and back again, the kid stuttered when he said, “St-Stiles. I didn’t know anyone was in here. Sorry!” He apologized, face bright red with embarrassment. From walking in on them, or getting caught, Chris didn’t know which was the cause. 

“You only need to apologize if you plan on making us stop.” Peter smirked. His hand stroked Chris slowly, drawing out the motion so Stiles could see. 

“Leave the kid alone,” Chris muttered to Peter, though he loosened his grip on Peter’s wrist. 

If Stiles wanted to stay and watch, that was fine. Chris just wanted to get off without getting caught by someone who might tell his parents. 

He knew his boyfriend enough to know where Peter would try and take this though. Chris looked closely at Stiles, thinking about the tactical advantage it might be. Getting the Stiles on their side could mean inside information. Chris had heard about the way the sheriff’s kid liked to stick his nose into his dad’s business. 

Stiles shook his head and wavered in the doorway. “I’ll, uh, grab my charger and leave you to, um, do your thing.” He hitched a thumb over his shoulder. 

Letting go of Chris completely, Peter said, “Come over here.” His voice was even, nonthreatening. 

Chris was tempted to tuck himself back into his jeans. Instead, he leaned back against the wall and watched, amazed, as Stiles did as he was told. When he got close enough, Peter snagged Stiles by the arm and tugged him against his side. He wrapped his arm over Stiles’ shoulders.

“You’re pretty cute. Anyone tell you that?” Peter asked conversationally. The hand hanging over Stiles’ shoulder glided over the side of Stiles’ neck slowly, knuckles over skin. His smile was smug.

Stiles was clearly trying not to stare at Chris’ cock where he was still chubbed up and exposed. “Um…” He looked over at Peter and shrugged. “Not really?”

Peter  _ tsk _ ed and brought Stiles closer to Chris. “You think he’s cute too, right, Chris?” 

The kid was cute in that gangly way that didn’t stand out so obviously—good skin, pretty eyes, wide shoulders that could thicken up nicely with muscle. Give him a couple years, and Chris thought Stiles would be a knock-out. His mouth was pink and shaped nicely, wet where he’d been tonguing at it nervously. 

Exchanging a look with Peter, Chris cupped himself and rubbed his palm against the underside of his cockhead. He stared at Stiles and said, “You are.” 

Stiles swallowed audibly. “Thanks?” His eyes strayed back down to where Chris was stroking himself ever so slightly, getting harder. 

Peter pressed his forehead against the side of Stiles’ and asked, “Do you want to touch him too? He wants it, Stiles.” 

Heat coiled low in Chris’ gut even as Stiles let out a breathy laugh. 

“Is this a porn?” Stiles didn’t sound like he was complaining though, more like deflecting. 

Peter chuckled. “No, sweetheart.” 

He dropped his arm from around Stiles’ shoulders and took him by the hand. “I think you really should touch him though.” 

The first contact caused Chris to moan quietly and move his own hand down to the base, holding his cock out for Stiles. Peter guided the kid in wrapping his fingers around the head, then Stiles took initiative, stroking down and then up. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered. 

He glanced up at Chris, as if for belated permission.

“Yeah.” Chris nodded his head, tipping it back to watch Stiles and Peter from half-lidded eyes. 

Peter stepped behind Stiles, sliding a hand around his waist and down to the front of his jeans where he was obviously hard. Stiles shuddered and his grip tighten on Chris for a moment. 

Chris shared a look with Peter then dipped his head down, catching that slick mouth with his own. Stiles made a small sound that Chris swallowed up. The kiss was a little awkward as Stiles got his bearings and followed Chris’ lead. From behind Stiles, Peter groaned. 

He got lost in the feel of the hand on his cock and the mouth against his for a long moment, rocking his hips into the motion. Stiles broke the kiss with a too-loud moan, head tilting back to rest against Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter had Stiles’ jeans and underwear pushed down, and his hand fisted around Stiles’ cock as he ground against his ass. Chris could admit the sight was hot. Stiles all flushed and shocked as Peter stared at Chris from where he was working a nasty hickey on the side of Stiles’ neck. 

“I don’t…” Stiles gasped. His hand went lax as he was caught between the two of them. 

Chris reached for Peter’s hips, pulling both boys tight against him so he and Stiles could rut against each other. Peter’s eyes were glowing blue behind Stiles when Chris grabbed him by the back of the neck and bit Peter’s bottom lip.

Stiles’s fingers were tight in Chris’s shirt as he shoved his hips forward and back. 

“I’m gonna come.” He whined. 

Peter snaked his arm back between them, hand sliding up and down both of their cocks. “Chris is close too. All wound up.” He licked a line up the back of Stiles’ neck and sucked on his earlobe for a beat before saying, “He likes to pretend he’s a good boy, but he’s so, so dirty for me.” He flicked his gaze at Chris. “Aren’t you, Christopher?” 

He couldn't hold back, too needy and too close to the edge to deny Peter. “ _ Yes _ .” He panted, hands slipping from Peter to Stiles. 

When he palmed Stiles’ ass, the teeth of Peter’s zipper grazed against his hand. Peter’s cock was snugged up against Stiles’ ass and riding the shallow channel of his crack. Chris had a sudden mental image of Peter sliding inside Stiles, fucking him right there. He pressed his fingers along Stiles’ crease until his fingertips brushed against his rim. 

“ _ Peter _ ,” he gasped, coming across Stiles’ stomach. 

Stiles wasn’t far behind, choking on a moan when Chris’ finger pressed at his opening. “Oh God, oh  _ God _ .” 

Chris gripped the hair on the back of Peter’s head when Stiles added to the mess between them with a shudder. Peter’s eyes closed tightly while he ground against Stiles in short, hard thrusts that had Stiles pressing against Chris and smearing their come along their skin and the hems of their shirts. Chris moved his hands so he could just barely reach Peter’s balls. They’re high, and blood hot; they twitched when Peter finally spilled. 

Peter groaned lowly, pleased smile on his lips as his orgasm rocked through him.

“Hey.” Chris cupped Stiles by the jaw so he could look him in the eye. The kid looked a bit shellshocked, and Chris had a sinking suspicion that this was his first time doing  _ anything _ . “You okay?”

Stiles blinked at him several time, wits slow in the aftermath of orgasm. He nodded his head though. 

Peter must have grabbed the towel he brought into the showers with them, because it appears in his hand. He wiped the come off Stiles back first before handing the towel to Chris. He kissed Stiles’ cheek and stepped back to pull his jeans back up and fasten them. 

“You did good, sweetheart.” Peter smiled, and it isn’t mean. The words seemed to relax Stiles a causing Peter’s eyes to go a little dark. 

“Thanks?” Stiles shrugged, incredulous look on his face. 

He ran a hand over his hair and said, “This is not what I expected to happen when I forgot my charger in my locker during gym.”

Chris laughed. “Yeah, Peter is good at doing the unexpected.” He finished cleaning Stiles off, then wiped himself down quickly. “You had fun, right?”

Peter reached over and helped tug Stiles’ underwear and pants back up as Stiles nodded his head. “Yeah, dude.  _ Yes _ .” He licked his lips, looking between the two of them as Peter buttoned up his jeans for him. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Peter placed a chaste kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “You really are adorable.” His eyes roamed over Stiles before he winked at Chris. 

Pushing off the wall, Chris caught Peter’s hand and threaded their fingers together. He leaned in to kiss Stiles on the mouth. He lingered, deepening it for just a moment before pulling back. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this.” The put-out expression on Stiles face made him grin. “Not the specifics, at least. We don’t need anyone else to know this is one of our hook-up places.”

Stiles stared at him and then something seemed to click in his head. “Oh. Okay.” A hopeful smile spread across his face. 

“See you around, Stiles.” Peter called out over his shoulder as he and Chris walked away. To Chris, he said, “I have the best ideas.”

Rolling his eyes, Chris had to admit, “Sometimes.”

He doubted that was going to be the last time they saw Stiles Stilinski.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
